1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the creation of customized fragrances. More particularly, the invention concerns the application of basic solid or semi-solid form scents upon one's skin or other surface to achieve a desired fragrance.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the number of different fragrances available to the public is almost unlimited, due to cost considerations, most individuals usually have no more than three or four different bottles of fragrances. As a result, one is oftentimes without the specific perfume, cologne or powder that will fit a particular mood or occasion.
In order to accommodate the above deficiency, a fragrance making kit was developed as shown in U. S. Pat. No. 2,822,082. This kit includes various raw materials, measuring means, mixing devices and instructions on using the above to compound perfumes, colognes, toilet waters and the like. The raw materials comprise essential oils, aromatic compounds, solvents and other chemicals considered necessary to produce the desired fragrance.
While the above kit permitted a user to produce a variety of scents for personal use, it obviously is not something one would do in preparation for an evening out. In fact, even with complete instructions, formulations involving multiple ingredients and careful calibrations are too cumbersome and time consuming for the average user to produce.
Additionally, the above process is wasteful. Liquid spillage is not uncommon. And, even when mixing the smallest quantities feasible, the final product will be at least one half ounce of liquid. Clearly, this is more than enough for several applications. But, what if the resultant fragrance did not turnout the way it was anticipated? Or, what if a mistake was made? Or, what if the desired fragrance was suitable for just a single special occasion? Obviously, any one of the above will result in the loss of costly materials.
Furthermore, it is known that liquid fragrances age and become concentrated over time by evaporation of the base. This, of course, alters the character of the fragrance.
Also, liquid fragrances smell different after a period of time on one's skin. And, once on the skin, they are hard to remove because they impregnate and spread over the skin very quickly.
Still further, liquid perfumes cannot be readily mixed upon one's skin. This is because the liquid carrier is oftentimes highly volatile and evaporates too quickly for effective and consistent mixing. In cases where the vehicles do not evaporate as quickly, e.g. oil and solvent bases, the aroma components still immediately diffuse into and over the skin. Thus, successive applications of different scents simply result in one scent overlying and masking another scent.